communityleadershipsummitfandomcom-20200213-history
2011/Notes
Notes, Saturday July 23, 2011 * Mentoring Programs - led by Dave Neary and Rebecca Malamud * How to be wrong gracefully - led by Sherri Carral * Organizing and social networks - led by Andy O * Facilitating International Collaboration - facilitated by Michael Downey * Community Citizenship - facilitated by Cedric Thomas * Offline Communities to Online Tribes - facilitated by Maryam Webster * Gamification - Facilitated by Laurie Pattison * Death Star Usergroups - Facilitated by Simon Phipps * Not in My Community - facilitated by Schwern * What do we do every day? - led by Evan Hamilton * What the heck do Community Managers do everyday (alternative notes by mystery person, I am not that mysterious, I am logged in :-) ) * Health and social networking learnings * Measuring Community Participation - facilitated by Jane from WordPress * Agile/FLOSS & in-person inclusion - facilitated by Sumana Harihareswara & David Strauss, about making in-person hackfests/sprints inclusive, and making Agile software development processes inclusive of volunteers * Giving Props - moderated by Jane Wells and Chelsea Otakan * 2011/Notes/Community Leadership Mentorship Program for CLS - moderated by Eric Herberholz * Community Built Software - moderated by Reid Beels and Audrey Eschright * Communicating Change - by Sarah Manley and Sannse Carter Cushway * Models We Use to Understand The World - facilitated by Sumana Harihareswara * Grow your community by turning followers into leaders - moderated by Dan Allen * 10 tips to grow a community - moderated by Andy Zhang Notes, Sunday July 24, 2011 * What should an open source non-profit organization do? - led by Jacob Redding * Anger Management Aikido - led by Your Name Here * Building Community with Passion and Beer - led by Your Name Here * Evolution of Community Curators - led by Laurie Pattison * It Boots Ship It - led by Adam Williamson of Fedora Project * What an Open Source Foundation Should Do - led by Jacob Redding * Community as *Gasp* Marketing - led by Evan Hamilton * Coopitition: Managing Competitors In Your Community - led by Dan Allen * They Want What?! Managing User Feedback - led by Todd Gage * Changing Your Communities Culture - led by Lars Kurth * Remote Community Management WFH - led by Jefro * Structure of Your Community's Nonprofit - led by Jacob Redding * How to Find a Local - led by Koray Loker * Surviving Building Consensus - led by Angie Byron * Corporate Community vs Organic - led by Louis * Maintain Internal Community During Company Growth - led by Kami Jana * How to Juggle Rules & Responsibilities - led by Eric Herberholz * We Do Awesome - Communicating Great Work to Managers & Shareholders - led by Jono Bacon * Connecting Globally - Facilitating Participation by Non-native English Speakers - led by Koray Loker * Influencing CEOs, Becoming CEOs - led by Pascal Pinck * MetaCmgr Stuff - led by Van Riper * Making Myers Briggs Work for You - led by Meryll Larkin * Broadening Your Community by Dispelling Myths - led by Adam of 10gen/MongoDB * Hack Germination: Bootstrapping Face to Face Community Spaces - led by Daniel Johnson * Desperately Seeking Users - from consumers to active members - led by Alex LeFebvre * Tiki Wiki Open Source CMS Groupware - led by Marc Laporte * Finding Local Partners in Another Country - led by Koray Löker Etherpad # Consider using an etherpad instance for notes during meeting ## for example MeetingWords.com # Easiest to use MediaWiki markup on the etherpad # Transfer notes to this wiki after session. How to add notes # Click Edit to edit this page. # Add a bullet point with the name of the session and who ran it. # Select the name of the session and click the link button. # Be sure to put 2011/Notes before the name of the page (e.g. '2011/Notes/Example Session') ## Why? This seems like deciding that we are not working in a wiki, but rather a file system. # Save the page, and then click on your new link and add your notes. :-) Category:notes